


I lost a bet to an evil person in florida and do not make this furry shit work

by ANervousBoysLife



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, i lost a bet, im so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UGH</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lost a bet to an evil person in florida and do not make this furry shit work

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously lost a bet and do not care

Pete itched behind his ear. he wasn’t sure how, but he had turned into a black and red human dog thing. seriously. it was weird.

even weirder was patrick was one too, but blue instead. and pete needed to fuck him

it was animal instinct. literally. they fucked. the end.


End file.
